


It's Always Been You

by catsdamp



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:39:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 19,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsdamp/pseuds/catsdamp
Summary: What if Luciel kept rejecting you throughout the course of the game? It's confirmed that the song is about him and the Main Character, and that he has feelings for you regardless of your route. this is an angsty fic and i have no apologies i just wanted a good angsty 707 fic





	1. Coffee?

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY A FEW NOTES:
> 
> MC= Main character, you can put your own name there
> 
> I might take a while to update what with school, but I'm going to try my hardest.
> 
> This may take a more angsty turn as it goes on i dont really have a plan for this, just a few scenes i want to happen.

It had been a month since the party. It was miraculous how you had managed to put the party together in such a short amount of time, and it still turning out successful. To think you had almost walked out on this opportunity, and never met any of the people in the RFA! You pull up the chatroom on your cellphone, checking to see if anyone was online. Although you had met up with a few of them after the party, you and Seven had barely spoken. After your confession, and rejection, things had been very awkward. When you saw his username in the chatroom along with Yoosung’s, your index finger hovered over the room, and you contemplated whether or not you should enter. You knew things wouldn’t quite be the same. 

You sighed, giving in, and entered the chatroom. 

707: Yeah! To get the new legendary armor in LOLOL all you have to do is kill yourself in the game a total of nineteen times in a row. But it has to be in different ways!

 

Of course, Seven was messing with Yoosung again.

Yoosung: Gosh, the guild members are going to be so jealous of me! They don’t even know there’s a secret legendary armor yet!

You chuckled a bit at Yoosungs naivity, and how easy it was to trick him. 

707: Oh, and in the chat, you have to say the number of experience points you’ve received so far seven times! That’s the hardest part of it all. 

Yoosung: How the hell am I supposed to find that out?

707: I don’t know yet. I’m only the messenger of what I know ^^

Yoosung: Oh, hey, MC! Seven was just telling me about this new armor!

You: I see that.

Yoosung: I should go and log in right now! Talk to you once I get it! ^^

~Yoosung has left the chatroom~

It was just you and Seven in the chatroom, now. Just as you were about to leave too, the silence hurting your heart, he spoke. 

707: Hey....

You: Hey.

Silence again.

707: How have you been?

You: I’ve been fine.

707: That’s good.

Silence. This one longer than the last. You typed. 

You: Do you want to… meet for coffee or something?

You regretted it the second you sent it. Your cheeks grew red, and you rested your palm on your forehead. “Oh god, I shouldn’t have sent that,” you muttered.

The sound that a new message went off took you from your embarrassment. You shift your eyes back to your phone. 

707: Coffee sounds nice.

707: I’ll private message you.

Your heart began to beat a little faster. Even though you’d been rejected, you still cared for him in the same way. After everything that had happened with Saeran, coffee is the least you could do with him to see if he’s okay. 

You both logged off at the same time, at which point he sent you a message with an address. “This place seems nice enough for your tastes. See you there in ten.”

Elated, you pull on your favorite sweater, the gray turtleneck. You mess with your hair quickly, and smear some lipstick on your bottom lip, after messily applying some mascara. You pop your lips, and are out the door.

After looking at the address, you realize that ten minutes wasn’t nearly enough time. The coffee place was at least thirty away! You sigh, and get into your crappy car, driving as fast as you can while still keeping the speed limit to your coffee date with Seven.

As you pull into the parking lot, you check your mirror one more time to make sure you look presentable enough. You step out of your car, checking the chatroom again to see if you have any new messages, and walk into the cafe.

The cafe is bustling with people, some couples, some businessmen and women trying to get their morning coffee before work. You scan the room, and your heart deflates when you realize he isn’t there.

“Excuse me, are you MC?” A waitress asks from behind you, startling you. You give a small nod, confused. “A guy came in about twenty minutes ago. He said he had to go because of work, but he bought you a coffee. Sit down, we’ll bring it out to you in a minute.”

You nod again, giving a small smile, and sit down at a one person table. The waitress brings out a latte with a foam cat on the surface. “Enjoy!” She says, giving you a warm smile, before going back to the other customers. You sigh, and drink the latte while looking out of the window. 

Zen goes into the chatroom and you read his message and respond haphazardly. 

Zen: It’s probably going to rain today.

You: It already has where I am. 

Small drops dot the window, and you sigh. Where did you go wrong?


	2. Night Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's some anxiety and fluff in this chapter. ^~^ Enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's really short too but it was a scene i really wanted to include sORRY

“I love you, MC.”

Your eyes snap open, your breath gasping in your throat. Your eyes take a moment to adjust to the darkness, and with every second of silence your heart beats faster. You sit up carefully, making sure to not make any noise. Your breathing slows after a few more moments of silence, and you lay back, rubbing your eyes.

You’re about to drift back to sleep again when you hear the floorboards in the room over creaking. Afraid, you reach next to yourself silently, trying to find something to defend yourself. A screwdriver in your bedside table wraps itself in your fingers, and you get out of your bed slowly, going to investigate the sound. 

You open the chatroom and type with shaky fingers before you leave the threshold of your room. 

You: I think someone’s in the apartment.

You wait a second to see if anyone responds, and after silence, you sigh, and walk steadily to the next room. 

“Hello?” You call, your voice cracking in fear. You hold the screwdriver in your hand, ready to stab in self defense. You hear more shuffling, and then a loud creak.You run into the room, turning on the lights, your hand stabbing the air. You stop before you hurt yourself, once you realize no one’s in the room. Your eyes dart towards the open window, which you were sure you had shut. You walk over to it, looking outside of it, before shutting it. 

Your phone beeps. You check. It’s Yoosung.

Yoosung: Be careful!!

Yoosung: Maybe you should stay at a motel for the night.

Yoosung: MC, you there?

You survey the empty room one more time, before responding.

You: Yeah, yeah I’m here.

You: It was probably just my imagination.

You: Sorry for making you worry! ^^  
Yoosung: Better safe than sorry!

You smile softly, before going over to your desk and sitting in the chair. You check your files to make sure everything’s still there, and then your laptop, which is exactly how you left it. You check the time. It’s 3:00 am, and you should be sleeping at this hour. 

You turn off the light in the room, before going into the bathroom to splash your face with cold water. You look into the mirror before you do, touching your cheek, where it feels warm for some reason. You shake your head, thinking yourself crazy, and you wash up and go back to sleep. 

Outside the window, unknown to you, 707 sits, clutching a letter he should have put on your desk, but knew it was better not to do. Vanderwood said that sometimes when you can’t say something you should get off your chest, to write it in a letter and not send it. He had forgotten that last part until he realized it was better to be kept unsaid. He had kissed your cheek before leaving out of the window, his heart hurting.

But of course, it was better to have your heart hurt than to hurt someone else.


	3. Groceries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there's some nice 707 headcanons i have through this fic and the tiniest amount of fluff before I wreck your hearts with the next chapter I have

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a light hearted jokey chapter. I feel like you all deserve it before the sobs to come. Don't get used to this.

It was a Saturday. You had woken up, your stomach grumbling, when you realized you were out of food. Sighing, you got ready to go into town to get some groceries. 

You checked the chatroom while getting into your car. Nearly everyone was there but Seven and Jumin.

Jaehee: I swear, this cat will be the death of me.

Zen: Ah, don’t even say the c-word in this chat. I can already feel the sniffles coming on.

Jaehee: Oh, my deepest apologies, Zen…

You: Jumin left you with Elizabeth again?

Jaehee: Unfortunately, yes.

You: I still think that shouldn’t be your job. He should hire a cat sitter or something.

Jaehee: Oh, believe me, MC

Jaehee: I’ve tried to get him to. But he says he wouldn’t trust the walking fur bag with strangers.

Zen: MC, have you eaten breakfast yet?

You: I’m on my way to the grocery store right now to get some stuff.

Zen: Good! As long as you aren’t skipping meals.

You: I should probably go. See you all later!

Zen: Bye ^^

Jaehee: Goodbye, MC.

You drove the ten minute drive to the grocery store. Once there, you got a box of chamomile tea, and a few others. You’d had a bit of trouble sleeping lately because of the intruder scare the other night. You picked up some more basic supplies, and then filled your cart with food ranging from avocados to cookies to eggs to veggies. 

You checked your phone for the grocery list, seeing that you had everything, and looked up again to see if you were blocking anyone’s way. Walking down the aisle, picking up another box of Dr. Pepper. “Seven?” You asked.

He looked at you, and you both just stood there for a moment in silence. It was hard to really catch whatever happened next, since it all happened so fast. 

He whipped out a $20 bill, and tossed it at you, before knocking over your cart with everything in it and sprinting away. 

“What the hell?????” You exclaimed, sighing, and picking everything up. A few bystanders helped you, before some workers at the store told you that you’d have to pay for the eggs.

You sighed, and handed over the 20$ bill, before picking up more.

Of all the things to happen today, this was the one you couldn’t have thought up in your dreams. Instead of wondering how he was, you just hoped karma would come back to bite him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again be prepared for tears next chapter. this is a warning.


	4. It's Not You, It's Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which hopes are set high but are immediately replaced with tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i warned u guys

You sat at the small two person table, your fingers tapping aimlessly against the glass covering the smooth wooden surface. You sipped your coffee, answering emails, and reading news articles on your phone. Your eyes occasionally skidded towards the clock in the corner of the screen, and then surveyed the cafe to see if there was any change.

It had been about twenty minutes. You checked the text from Seven again, seeing if you had maybe made a mistake. 

707: We should talk.

707: Can we meet at that cafe from last time? Half an hour?

You had hastily responded with a “yes” before rolling out of bed and getting ready. You’d made it at the time he’d said, yet he still had yet to show up. 

As you were about to gather your things and leave, giving up, there he was.

His red hair was unkempt, and behind his striped glasses, his eyes were rimmed with dark circles. He gave a small half smile, attempting to lighten your mood, but it clearly wasn’t doing anything. Still, he kept up the faꞔade.

“Really nice day today, yeah?” he asked.

“Yeah,” you responded, returning a half smile. “I guess it is.”

You took another sip of coffee, your heart beating fast in your chest. It had been a long time since you’d seen him in person. You took in everything about him. The way his shoulders rose as he breathed, and the way he looked at you with care, as if he cared about every single thing that could ever come out of your mouth.

“Aren’t you going to order anything?” you asked, concerned about his obvious lack of sleep.

“No, no,” he responded, and sighed. “This will only take a minute.”

Your smile slowly dropped. You took another sip of coffee out of habit, and looked at him, knowing the mood was turning serious.

“What’s wrong?” you asked him, your heart beating even faster.

He took a deep breath in, and then exhaled. He gave you a look that told you he was sorry for what he was about to say.

“MC… I don’t want you to think… something like an ‘us’ will ever happen,” he began, and your heart dropped to your stomach. You sat still, your face stonework, each word breaking your heart a little bit. “I don’t have feelings for you,” he continued, his eyes looking away as your heart completely shattered. 

You both sat there, for what seemed like an eternity. Inside of you, your heart was turning to dust, and you tried not to let your resolve crack. Inside of him, the lie broke his own heart, but he knew it was better to not lead you on then to put you into danger with his own feelings. 

“I’m sorry-” he started again, but you cut him off. 

“No. Don’t be sorry,” you answered, giving another half smile. “You can’t blame yourself for your own feelings. I… have to go.” You stood up from the table, grabbing your things gracefully, and walked out to your car. You drove back as far as you could before you had to pull over.

You tucked your knees to your chest, and covered your mouth as sobs escaped from your breath. Tears dragged down your face, and you wiped them away with your sleeve. You sat there, sobbing, imploding into yourself, for a long time. 

And somewhere else, Seven was, ripping up his letter to you. Even though it hurt him, it was best so that you’d be safe.


	5. Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you get over your sadness in an unhealthy, more substance abuse-y type of way. But not really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some light fluff.

You pulled into the bar, a quiet little place a few blocks down from your apartment. Not exactly wanting to cry alone in your room anymore, you thought maybe a bar would be a nice place to not only drink but spill your sadness to someone, since it wasn’t like you could necessarily talk to anyone in the RFA about your feelings.

You sat down at the bar, sliding the bartender a stack of money, and making yourself very clear that you needed a vodka in your hand 24/7. He nodded, and slid over your first one. You downed it, the sting in the back of your throat causing your eyes to water. 

Then, you began to sob again.

A woman who heard you came to sit next to you. “What’s wrong, honey?” she asked in a soothing voice.

Eventually you told her everything about you and Seven, of course excluding the RFA only parts. By the time you had finished, you had downed at least 17 drinks, and a crowd of women who’d come to cry about their own love lives listened intently, realizing that their love lives weren’t nearly as hectic.

“Sounds to me like he’s a jerk who doesn’t deserve you!” one of them piped up, slurring her words, for she had also drank quite a lot. “You should call him and give him a piece of your mind!”

“I should!” You answered, louder than you intended. “I’m gonna call him right now!” Your fingers lazily typed his numbers on the number pad and you put the phone up to your ear. It rang for quite a while until he picked up, confused.

“Hello? MC? Is everything okay?” He asked, picking up your call. 

“No,” you started, slurring every word, “everything is not okay!”

Silence on the other line, and then a sigh. “You’re drunk.” 

“So what if I am?” You asked, earning ‘yeah’s of compliment from your crowd. “What would it ever matter to you?”

Your words pinged him with sadness. He thought for a moment to pick his words widely. “Of course I care about you. You’re in the RFA, aren’t you?”

“Outside of the R fudgein A, doofus,” you said back. “If I wasn’t in there, if I’d quit after everything, you wouldn’t!”

“MC. Where are you?” He began to gather his car keys, knowing full well you wouldn’t be able to make it home. 

“A bar, dummie!” you exclaimed. “And all the girls here agree I deserve better!”

He paused. “So, why did you call me then? If you deserve better?” 

“Because you need to know!” You replied, as if it was obvious. He sighed again, 

“I’m coming to get you. Don’t you dare leave.” 

After he hung up, you yelled at the already hung up phone “I DO WHAT I WANT!” You receive a few more yeah’s and you gather your things and leave the bar. 

Luciel sped his way over to your apartment in one of his many cars. He decided he would go from there to find where you were. It didn’t take him long to find you sitting on the side of the road sobbing again.

Seeing you there in such a weakened state, his heart began to rip. He knew that what he was doing was the right thing to do, since he didn’t deserve you and your kindness, and it was too dangerous to involve you in his romantic life.

He pulled over next to you, and dragged you into his car. It took a bit of coercing, but eventually you gave in. You tucked your knees to your chest, stubbornly looking out of the window. He drove you back to your apartment in silence, whilst you fell asleep. He looked at you every once in awhile, smiling at the little quirks you did while you slept. The way you softly snored, that was barely noticeable unless you were looking for it. The way you pushed your cheek with your hand as you breathed shallow breaths. 

He scooped you up into his arms, carrying you bridal style to your apartment as your arms held his neck loosely. You shivered in the cool night air, and he held you tighter, his heart beating fast.

You woke up once he began punching in the key code. “Luciel?” You asked, confused, having already forgotten the things you’d said to him on the phone.

“I’m here,” he responded, setting you down gently in your bed. You looked up at him, the alcohol you’d consumed still affecting your good decisions.

“I love you,” you said, tears in your eyes. “I love you. I really love you. Please, don’t leave me.” You brought his face down to yours, and kissed him, before he stepped back. “Please,” you pleaded.

He gave you a half smile. “You won’t remember it in the morning. Let’s not both do things we’ll just end up regretting.” 

Seven leaned down to kiss your cheek as you dozed back off, tears escaping your closed eyes. “I love you too,” he whispered, covering your weeping body with his sweater. “But I shouldn’t.” 

He left as quietly as he could, checking back before he left through the door, his last thought being that some day there could be a chance of you both working out, but sadly, he couldn’t risk it.

You were the one thing in his life he knew he had to keep safe.


	6. Place Holder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the start to something unhealthy occurs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my good friend IceyP for editing this chapter but not really
> 
> Also thanks so much??? About 2k hits in less than a week, and about 150 kudos?? I feel so loved. Thank you all! ~<3
> 
> Also don't worry, this isn't going to become cat guy x reader. i have a plan *evil laughter*

You woke up the next morning, your cheeks sticky with your salty tears. You could scarcely remember anything from the previous night, the only memory you had illustrating your sobbing on your bed as you cried your drunken self to sleep. As you opened your eyes, you noticed the black and orange hoodie on top of your white covers. You instantly recognized it.

Panic instantly set through your mind. If you had his jacket, you had to have done and said a lot of stupid things last night. You instantly checked your phone to ask Seven what had happened, but instead your eyes rested on an unread text from him.

707: Nothing happened. You were just drunk. I took you home. Don’t worry about it! Try eating lots of greasy foods and you’ll be back to yourself in no time, I’m sure! ^^

Puzzled, you read the text again. That was literally the most 707 thing you’ve heard from him in a while. It almost seemed like he was overcompensating for something, but you were probably just imagining it.

You opened up the chatroom, noticing Jaehee and Zen were there again. 

You: Hey, Jaehee. Hey, Zen.

Zen: Hey, MC ^^

Jaehee: Hello there, MC.

Jaehee: How are you doing?

You: Hungover T_T

Zen: T_T wish I could relate.

You: Oh, please, you’ve never been hungover before?

Zen: Nope~ 

Jaehee: What was the occasion, MC?

You: No occasion ^^;

You: Just treating myself.

~707 has entered the chatroom~

707: to what

707: a liquor store?

~707 has left the chatroom~

Jahee: Did he…

Jaehee: Did he just wait to come in to say that?

Zen: He’s so strange ^^;

Zen: So how does Seven know you were drunk…?

You: ….ugh I don’t even remember;;

You: All I know is I probably talked to him last night since I have his hoodie.

Zen: O~O His hoodie??

You: Ya.

You: Definitely not what you think. How could you think Seven would do that to me in my weakened state? >:O

Jaehee: Hey, MC.

Jaehee: Are you still single?

You: ya?;;

Jahee: And you don’t have any plans?

You: I’m kind’ve nervous about where you’re going with this.

Jaehee: Please, MC.

Jaehee: For the love of God.

Jaehee: Take this fucking cat.

Zen: Jaehee! What passionate language!

Jaehee: I’m deeply sorry for my outburst.

Jaehee: But I cannot stand another second with this furball!

Jaehee: Please come pick her up if you care about me in the slightest.

You: ~~~~SIGH~~~~ alright

You: I’ll come get her T_T

Jaehee: You are truly a blessing

Within twenty minutes, you had Elizabeth in your car in her cat carrier, and you had stopped at this out of the way cat superstore to buy the right food for her. Jumin would have your neck if you fed her anything but Princess Feline wet food. 

You were horrified to see the price for a single can was twelve dollars. “Rich people,” you muttured, shoving six cans into your basket. 

“Spoiled cat?” asked a male voice from next to you. He looked at you, giving you a sly smile. “I’ve been there. But if you ask me, both Princess Feline and Delicate Dines are pretty similar, and DD’s brand is a lot cheaper.”

“Thanks for the advice,” you replied, “but my friend would kill me if I bought his cat anything but Princess Feline.” 

The man was tall, and in any other situation, you’d find him attractive. He had curly purple hair, styled with that same nonchalance that Seven used, and he sported a burgundy hoodie with some college written on the front.

However, your heart was completely and utterly rooted to a particular messy-haired hacker who’s hoodie you were currently haphazardly wearing. 

Who didn’t have feelings for you. 

“Sorry if this is weird but… I have a ton of things I could tell you about cat sitting. Do you mind if we exchange numbers?” 

You looked at him, contemplating what to do. But when he gave you that familiar smirk, you had to give in. You hastily wrote down your number, and handed it to him, along with your name. “Call me any time, as long as it’s reasonable,” you said, smiling back. After paying for your cans begrudgingly, you went back to your car, where Elizabeth was meowing.

“You are one spoiled furball,” you told her, “but a spoiled furball I’m starting to love.”


	7. Not Over It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you go on a date, trying to move on, and do anything but.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this ones real short i just kinda wanted to get it over with

The following days had been spent rather similarly. You’d wake up to Elizabeth cuddling in a small ball beside you, wash your sheets and clothes systematically in order to rid yourself of the long white hairs Elizabeth left around your house, and, of course, talked to cat guy.

Over the past few days, you’d learned that he ran a homeless shelter for cats, was very into the new video game Higherview, and was actually very funny. Not to mention, his name wasn’t actually “Cat Guy.” It was Taesung.

But even if he was almost everything you could look for in a guy, there was just one flaw: he wasn’t Seven.

When he had asked you on a date, you hesitated briefly. You wondered if you should, since you still had feelings for someone else. Though, didn’t Seven say he didn’t have feelings for you? He probably… never would. You should move on from him in any way you can. So you had agreed to the date.

As you were getting ready, you wondered if Seven still had those CCTV monitors? When he had watched you that first scare, you thought maybe he did have feelings for you, too, since he refused to rest until you were safe. However, looking back on it, he probably just was worried about you, as he worries about all of the members in the RFA, especially after he’d told you he had no feelings for you in that way.

You looked instinctively up to the camera in the corner of the living room, your eyes staring into the lense. It was likely he’d stopped looking at those cameras the second the hacker situation was neutralized. 

You jumped as your doorbell rang. You had completely forgotten about the date while you were thinking about Seven! You pulled on a jacket, and opened the door.

Seven, back at his own apartment, hadn’t exactly noticed what was happening until a strange attractive man stepped into your living room. He had turned on the cameras just to quickly check if you were okay, since you hadn’t been in the chatroom the entire weekend. Even though he had been working on other things, the second Taesung walked into your room, his working slowed.

“You look…” Taesung began, smiling, before you finished his sentence.

“A bit much? I know, the last time you saw me, I was in a hoodie completely covered in cat hair.” You laughed a little, and smiled at him. “You, of course, look veeeery dapper!”

He blushed a bit, scratching the back of his neck. “I… think you look great too.” He extended his hand to you, which you gladly took, as Seven steamed back at his apartment.

His face was centimeters from the CCTV monitor, and he watched as you giggled at things Taesung would say, and every single shake of your shoulders would make his heart beat a little faster. This couldn’t have been jealousy, right? He knew you were free to pick who you wanted to be with, especially after he had broken off any romantic ties with you he had. Still… it made him feel hurt that you could laugh at someone else’s jokes. That you could go on a date with someone other than him, share food with them, kiss them…

And even though Seven was stewing in his emotions, you were completely oblivious due to your own emotions. Taesung was… a really nice guy. He honestly did make you laugh the whole way to the restaurant, and you did enjoy his company however… he wasn’t Luciel. 

When you sat down across from your date, the bad thing happened. He had just told you another joke, and you were laughing so hard your eyes were squeezed shut. When you had opened your eyes again, the person in front of you was definitely not the person you were on a date with.

Seven’s golden eyes peered into yours, his familiar crooked smile once again filling your heart with love. “Tae...sung?”

“Yeah?” he asked, and he was across from you again. You blinked once, twice, and stared blankly at him. “Is everything okay, MC?”

You gave a nervous chuckle, trying to laugh it off. “No, everything’s perfect,” you lied. “I guess I just thought I saw someone I knew.”

“Oh, don’t tell me there’s another cat-loving funny guy in your life,” he joked. 

You laughed. “Of course not,” you responded, even though it was anything but the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCK im sorry i feel really bad for cat guy in this chapter but the ANGST and the UNHEALTHINESS of this relationship is just horrible especially since MC isn't going to be over Luciel for a vv long time


	8. Savage-Oh-Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which some one liners come up that I'm very proud of and a bit of heartbreak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again at my friend Icey for titling the chapter. They've been editing my chapters lately and crying with me I love them thnaks ALSO i was very proud of the things I thought up in this chapter, even if this fic doesn't have chapters as long as other angsty fics

 

BANG BANG BANG. 

 

The loud sound woke you from your sleep, scaring you. You checked your clock, which read 3:00 am. God, what weird thing was it this time?

You got up from your bed, wrapping your comforter around your body, Elizabeth at your feet. You slugged towards the door, after turning on the living room light. You looked through the peephole and saw Luciel standing in the hall with a few bags. 

 

You sighed, yawned, and unlocked the door, pulling your comforter closer around yourself. You hadn’t really had the energy to get fully dressed, so you donned a baggy T-shirt and socks.

 

“Seven.” You said, yawning again. “Why are you here?”

 

He smiled. “I heard you were looking after Elizabeth this weekend, so I brought a bunch of that food she eats. Only the best for my Elly!”

 

You yawned a third time, and looked at him. “It’s three a.m., Luciel. Couldn’t you have brought these by later?”

 

Elizabeth mewed at your feet, smelling the endless cans of Princess Feline. He knelt down, giving a rigorous pet towards the cat, and looked back up at you. “I was out. It seemed more convenient at the time. Can I come in? I mean, if you don’t have any… guests staying the night with you.”  He said that last part regarding your current attire.

 

“Excuse me?” You asked, very offended. “Why would I even have ‘guests’ spending the night in the first place? What kind of person do you even think I am?”

 

He blushed, realizing he shouldn’t have said that, but feeling a small sense of victory in knowing that you were alone. “I apologize, I didn’t mean anything malicious by that. So, can I come in? I rarely get a chance to spend time with Elizabeth.”

 

You sighed, stepping aside, as he gave you the bags of cat food before sitting himself on the couch to mess with Elizabeth. 

 

“You never answered my question,” you said, stacking the cans into your cupboard. 

 

“What question?” he asked, his attention completely on the cat. Well, not completely. He was in a room with an attractive young woman wearing only a T-shirt and underwear, after all. His heart was racing.

 

“I asked why you’d think someone would spend the night with me?” you responded, before sitting on the couch two spaces beside him.

 

“Oh I, uh, saw you a few days ago,” he said. “With some guy at a restaurant. I assumed it was a date.”

 

“It was one date,” you said, rather pointedly. “You think I’d be sleeping with him after one date?”

“Of course not! However, there could be an instance where he was literally sleeping, and you allowed him to spend the night here without any sexual contact occurring between the both of--”

 

“Alright, alright, forget it,” you said, not really wanting to hear him talk about your private relations any longer. “However, it is really late… and I’m honestly not sure you’ll make it home safe. You seem a bit on edge. Maybe you should crash on my couch tonight, and eat something other than Honey Buddha Chips.”

 

“A night with my two favorite ladies?” he joked, shooting you a grin. “I don’t mean to intrude, though…”

 

“The damage is already done,” you said, too tired to want to debate. “Here, I’ll make you some soup, but after that I’m going back to sleep.”

 

“Do you have any chicken and rice? Miss Vanderwood likes that one, and makes me eat it sometimes.”

 

“At least someone is trying to get you to eat better,” you replied, turning on the burner. You couldn’t see him, but as you sleepily dragged around, making him soup, he smiled. He loved every quirk you had, and made a little game to see how many times you could yawn in half an hour. As you turned back around with his soup after a few minutes, his attention quickly turned back to the cat. 

 

“MC...” he trailed off, taking the bowl in his hands.

 

“Hmm?” you asked, already drifting back to sleep.

 

“Thanks.” You fell asleep.

 

*****

 

Your doorbell rang again, but after you had gotten more sleep. You tiredly went back to the door, ditching the comforter out of the sheer fact you forgot to wrap it around yourself, and opened the door. 

 

“Good morning, MC,” Taesung said, a cup of GalaxyDollars coffee in his hands. His eyes grew wide when he realized you weren’t wearing much. Embarrassed you ran back to your bedroom, pulling on a pair of sweatpants, and inviting him inside. He didn’t follow you.

 

“What’s wrong?” you asked, confused. “Come on in, I’m dying for some coffee right now.”

 

“There’s… a boy… on your couch.” 

 

“Wha-?” You turned back around, having forgotten about Seven, thinking the night was just some hazy dream. He was asleep, a hand haphazardly resting on Elizabeth 3rd’s fur. He looked… really adorable. You had to take a picture of him. You whipped out your phone and did it quickly, not caring what Taesung thought about the moment. This was a photo-op you couldn’t refuse. You sent it quickly to the chatroom.

 

“I’m sorry,” you said. “I totally forgot to mention him. I kinda… forgot. It happened kindly fast and I was very tired.”

 

He gave a nervous laugh. “I know we never talked about being exclusive, but I honestly wasn’t expecting this.”

 

Your eyes grew wide and you shook your head vigorously. “Oh, haha, no no no, you’ve got it all wrong,” you said, beginning to trip over your words.

 

“Oh, is he your brother? I’m sorry for assuming.”

 

“Well, no actually, he’s-”

 

“That other cat loving boy with a great sense of humor you mentioned at dinner the other night?” he said, jokingly. You were silent. “Oh, no. Oh, no I’m so sorry. He’s a real guy. I’m so so so sorry for making this even more awkward.”

 

“With the amount of no’s you’re saying, it’s almost like I can believe you,” Seven muttered sarcastically before scratching Elizabeth’s back.

 

“Yikes, wonder who woke up with the  _ claw _ -ful attitude today? You should be more  _ paw- _ sitive,” Taesung said, jokingly, laughing at his own joke. You shot Luciel a death glare.

 

“You know, Taesung works at a cat shelter,” you said. “You must have a  _ meow _ -tain to talk about!” Taesung laughed profoundly at your pun, which caused Seven to simmer.

 

“You sure you’re okay? You laugh so much it’s like you take that ‘laughter is the best medicine’ thing seriously and are trying to cure the world,” Seven said flatly. You would have giggled at it in any other situation, but honestly, Luciel was being awfully rude today.

 

“Man, I really think you’re  _ cat- _ itude needs to simmer down,” Taesung said.

 

“And I think your dick needs to do the same, since the second you walked into the apartment and saw MC in her pajamas it’s been up like a nail.”

 

“Taesung, would you excuse us for a moment?” you asked, dragging Seven into your office room. You shut the door behind yourself. 

 

“He clearly can’t take a joke--” he started, but you cut him off.

 

“No. That was completely uncalled for! What is with you today?” You asked, folding your arms across your chest.

 

He sighed, knowing he shouldn’t have said those things. “I just want what’s best for you, MC,” he muttered, staring into your fiery eyes. “You’re my friend. You deserve better than a guy who the second he sees you wearing something a little bit revealing turns into a total pig. I’m… sorry. I just honestly want the best for everyone in the RFA.”

 

You sighed, pinching your nose, and closing your eyes. “It’s okay,” you sighed again. “I know you didn’t mean to hurt me. And to be honest… I really don’t think there was a good connection there anyway. That doesn’t mean there won’t be one, though. Please, next time, just talk to me first. I’ll listen.”

 

He nodded, and you opened the door, going back to Taesung. “Everything okay?” he asked, handing you the coffee you had yet to sip.

 

“Everything’s gravy,” you responded, taking his hand, and leaving through your front door. 

  
Seven sat back down on the couch, his heart hurting because yet again, he’d pushed you even further.


	9. A New Chatroom Has Begun!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the gang wants to meet cat guy rather badly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, thanks for almost 400 kudos and 4.1k hits! Second, no one edited this chap, it was just a quick expositional one. Third: I hope you like it! 
> 
> Mwah my beautiful readers! Enjoy!

Once you’d returned from your day out with Taesung, you laid upon your bed and checked the chatroom. Seven had left, so you were alone with Elizabeth. Almost everyone was on the messenger. You entered.

Jumin: MC, honestly, how could you let Seven sleep with Elizabeth?

Jumin: She must have been so scared…

Zen: I can’t stay in this chatroom another second. Even the mention of her name is giving me sniffles!

Jaehee: Goodbye, Zen ^^

~Zen has left the Chatroom~

Jumin: I sure hope you’ve been feeding her correctly.

You: Of course I have! I was watching Seven, don’t worry.

Jumin: And how is she? Can you put her on the phone?

You: I don’t think she knows how to type…

Jaehee: Still, why was Seven sleeping on your couch anyway?

You: It was late and he stopped by rather abruptly. I wasn’t confident he could make it home safely, so I let him stay at my apartment for the night.

Yoosung: You both slept together??

You: In a sense, yes.

You: Anyway, I just saw him and I thought it looked interesting enough to share. 

Jumin: After seeing this picture, I almost want to come home early from this trip to make sure Elizabeth is okay. You probably don’t know the first thing about having a cat!

You: Actually

You: I kind of do. 

You: What with this new guy I’m kinda seeing.

You: He works at a cat shelter. Trust me, Elizabeth 3rd is being more pampered than Cleopatra ^^

Jumin: Well, that is awfully nice to hear.

Jumin: I didn’t know you were seeing someone. 

Jumin: I suppose you really aren’t as busy as you were when the party was going on.

Yoosung: I want to meet him.

Jaehee: Yoosung, that was awfully abrupt! 

Jaehee: You should take MC’s feelings into thought, too.

Yoosung: I’m sorry…

Yoosung: It’s just, MC is so great! We should make sure the guy she’s seeing is great too!

Jumin: I, too, would like to meet him.

Jaehee: Mr. Han…

~707 has entered the chatroom~

707: What’s this I heard about a picture MC took of me with Elly?

707: I gotta see it.

Yoosung: You’re a bit late for that, lolol

Jumin: Then we should do it! Let’s have a get together for the RFA! 

Jumin: You can bring your friend, MC. 

707: Wait… what?

Jaehee: I’m not so sure everyone would be able to make it. Everyone’s so busy.

Jumin: We can make time!

707: Are you sure MC would be okay with that..?

Jaehee: That’s what I was saying

Jumin: Oh, Luciel

Jumin: If you try to touch my cat while I’m gone by taking advantage of whoever takes care of her

Jumin: I promise you

Jumin: You will never see another cat ever again.

Jumin: Jaehee, make time in my schedule for a get together

Jaehee: Mr. Han, haven’t you been listening?

~Jumin Han has left the chatroom~

~Zen has entered the chatroom~

Zen: Thank god he’s gone

You: I’m fine with a get together, actually

You: He’s actually mentioned that he wanted to meet you all!

You: But don’t worry, I haven’t told him about RFA or anything like that.

Jaehee: Then I suppose… if it’s alright with you…

Zen: We’re meeting MC’s new boyfriend? Interesting.

Zen: He’ll have to go through the Zen seven questions of worthiness.

Zen: It has a 100% success rate! Who wouldn’t be able to give an honest answer to my beautiful face?

707: I can name quite a few people lolol

Yoosung: Well I don’t have class this Saturday

Jaehee: Jumin returns then, but I’ll probably have work. Unless of course, he brings me with him to this gathering.

Zen: I can just skip my jog that day then.

You: Then I guess everyone’s on board?

You: Seven?

707: ...I’ll try to make it

707: But I can’t promise anything.

You: As long as you try to come! ^^

You: I would love for God Seven to grace us with his presence

707: God Seven will do everything in his power to go

Jaehee: You two really are meant for each other

Yoosung: Jaehee!

Jaehee: In a totally platonic way, of course.

Zen: lolol yeah 

Zen: Well I gotta go! See you MC ^^

~Zen has left the chatroom~

Jaehee: I should go too. See you on Saturday, I suppose!

~Jaehee has left the chatroom~

Yoosung: Bye, MC!

~Yoosung has left the chatroom~

You: I really hope you come, Seven.

You sign off, and tell Taesung about the plans. If only you’d known what a disaster it would end up being.


	10. Vineyard of Wits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Seven is yet again a jealous savage and Taesung gets defensive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My chapters are so short but so much happens i hope its okay????

 

The statement that Luciel was not very happy would be an understatement..

 

Sure, he never had been, but now more so than usual.

 

He sat in the foyer of the private winery Jumin had insisted the group meet at, slight anger welling inside of him as he saw the person he’d quit the agency for, the person he’d stayed in the RFA for, have her attention completely turned onto someone that wasn’t him. He was fine with leaving the agency, and doing his work independently, but the main reason he pushed past the fear and danger was standing in front of him, giving pity laughs at her new boyfriend’s bad jokes.

 

“Jumin!” Luciel’s focus snapped towards the door as he heard your voice grow louder than it had been when you were talking to Taesung.

 

“Ah, MC! It’s been too long of a time!” Jumin let out his hand to shake, which you gladly took. Jaehee’s also extended.

 

“Zen and Yoosung are on their way,” she said, before giving you a smile. “It’s nice to see you again, especially since we didn’t exactly get that time at the party to talk.”

 

“Nice to see you too, Jaehee,” you responded. “Are you doing okay?”

 

“As okay as Mr. Han’s assistant is able to be,” she joked. “Is this Taesung?” she asked, gesturing to the tall purple haired man in the corner of the room.

 

“Oh, yes! Yes, that’s me!” he replied, nervously. Seven held back a chuckle at his obvious fear of not being accepted.

 

“Don’t touch his hand yet, Jaehee!” said a deep voice from the entrance. There Zen stood, smiling. “I have to get a feel of him first, so that you don’t taint my impression of him!”

 

“You must be Zen,” Taesung said, extending his own hand. “I’ve heard much about you from MC. You certainly live up to the expectation!”

 

“You don’t recognize me from anything?” Zen asked, curious and surprised. 

 

“He doesn’t watch many musicals,” you responded hastily, giving a smile of encouragement to Taesung. “But I assure you, he doesn’t mean to offend you!”

 

Zen contemplated this for a moment, and then quickly signed something to Taesung using gestures on his hands. “Zen, I don’t think--”

 

“Your grandfather is a clock?” Taesung cut you off, confused. “What is that even supposed to mean?”

 

“So THAT’S where I know you from!” Zen exclaimed, elated. “You were one of the people on set for that musical about the deaf man with a beautiful voice I starred in!”

 

“I majored in it in college,” he said. “It’s very helpful where I work. Lots of kinds of people come in looking for--”

 

“-- a new pet,” you cut him off, trying to prevent a Zen sneeze and shooting Taesung a look.

 

“Perhaps you don’t remember me because you had to permanently block such a beautiful face from your memory?”

 

“It’s possible. I probably did it while in college and needed money. Having knowledge of sign language is pretty…  _ handy. _ ”

 

Zen visibly cringed at the bad pun, and walked away. The group moved to a small private patio overlooking the entire grape winery, where you all continued to talk. While you caught up with everyone in person, Taesung sat next to Seven, who was slightly disconnected from the group and watching the leaves move in the wind.

 

“Hey,” Taesung started, looking at Seven. “I know we didn’t get off on the right foot. How about we try an arm this time?” He grinned, to which Seven looked at him with a deadpan expression.

 

“My god, you must really think you’re hilarious,” Seven noted, looking back to the orchard.

 

“I don’t quite think it, but it’s definitely on my mind!” Taesung said, filling the air with that special despair that only dad jokes can do. “But really… is everything okay between you two? Was there ever anything there…?”

 

“No,” Luciel said bluntly. “No, nothing was ever there. Why do you ask me? Are you just worried because you have the sex appeal of a bowl of mashed potatoes and the comedic value of a popsicle stick? Or do you just want to make sure there’s no one in her life that’d be a better fit for her than you?”

 

Taesung clenched his jaw. “You seem pretty defensive for someone who claims there’s nothing between you two.”

 

“Well you seem pretty insecure for someone who somehow managed to snag one of the few best people I’ve ever met.”

 

“That’s awfully cruel for you to say.”

 

“Says the guy who gets turned on easier than a light switch.”

 

“Taesung!” You called, wanting him to talk with Jumin about cats, yet oblivious to the battle of wits between the two of them. “Come on! You’ve barely spoken to them!”

 

Taesung stood up, and turned his head towards you, a cruel gaze forming. “I promise you, one day MC is going to realize she doesn’t want you in her life.” He turned back, smiling, and sitting next to you, kissing your cheek, which made you slightly uncomfortable, though it was a sweet gesture.

 

Seven looked over for a second, then returned to his watching the vineyard, a mix of hatred and sadness forming in his stomach.

 

And more than anything, the sense that he needed to prove to you what this guy was about.


	11. Emergency RFA Meeting!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I update for the first time in three weeks after my wifi was shut down AND I had writer's block

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOOO sorry ive had writer's block even though I have a plan for like the entire rest of the fic i just don't know how the get there without going too fast but eventually I just went "fuck it" and am taking it how I want it to be taken 
> 
> also, a link to some of the suits and dresses which are worn this chapter:
> 
> MC: http://g01.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1aoyMJFXXXXawXXXXq6xXFXXX9/Little-Black-Sexy-Elegant-White-Women-Sequin-Short-Cocktail-Dresses-vestido-de-festa-robe-de-cocktail.jpg
> 
> and her shoes: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/ab/01/b9/ab01b9a6c9b6f4654d27a173c9da2d11.jpg
> 
> Seven: http://g01.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1PVwaHFXXXXakapXXq6xXFXXXb/Elegant-fashion-men-Groom-Wear-simple-black-suit-men-s-suits-formal-occasions-suit-custom-made.jpg

“Well? What’s your answer?”

 

You looked down at the floor, avoiding Taesung’s eyes. His question was a lot to think about. You both had barely even kissed fully on the lips, and now he wanted to move in.

 

“I know you’ve been wanting to take this slow, but we’ve been together five months, MC. I think… it’s time we started to think about this.”

 

It was true. It had been five months, and four since you had introduced him to the RFA. Yet there was still something, or more someone, holding you back.

 

You opened your mouth to speak, but as soon as you did, your phone began to ring. You saw Jumin’s name as the caller I.D. and answered right away, bringing up your finger to Taesung to say, “We’ll talk about this later.”

 

“Jumin?” you asked, bringing the phone to your ear.

 

“MC! Emergency RFA meeting! Come to  _ Chez Nuit  _ as soon as possible! Oh, and wear something nice. Even if it is a meeting, it is a nice restaurant. Be there in about an hour.”

 

“Jumin, why--” before you had gotten your sentence out, he had hung up. God, you hated when he did that. You sighed, and put down your phone. “I’ll call you later. I promise. But right now you’ve gotta go.”

 

He left, and you immediately rummaged your closet for the dress all of the RFA members had pitched in on for your birthday. It was very elegant, and you rarely wore it, but it was awfully nice to have. You struggled, very carefully, to put it on, and lightly smoothed out the folds in the dress. The lace straps hung off of your shoulders tightly, and it showed a very tasteful amount of cleavage. Even so, you weren’t comfortable wearing something so clearly expensive.

 

You lightly curled your hair and put on a touch of dark red lipstick, before slipping your feet into a pair of lace-up heels. You knew damn well you weren’t going to be able to drive in your outfit, so you called a cab to come and drive you to the restaurant.

 

As you stepped into the cab, the driver making the typical “Oh, what’s got you so dolled up?” remarks, you checked the chatroom, where Zen was complaining about the sudden call from Jumin.

 

You: Ah, hello, Zen.   
  


Zen: MC! Are you going?

 

You: I’m not sure we really have much of a choice.

 

Zen: As long as he’s paying for all of it…

 

Zen: I bet the entire check could pay the all of Yoosung’s tuition.

 

Zen: Entitled trust fund kid…

 

You: If he’s calling us all together, it must be important.

 

You: I have faith in him. 

 

You: You should too, Zen.

 

~Yoosung has entered the chatroom~

 

Yoosung: MC!

 

Yoosung: Zen!

 

Yoosung: Do you know what this is about?

 

You: Nope. 

 

Zen: He probably just wants to show off.

 

You: Do you really think that’s all he’d have us get together for?

 

Yoosung: Maybe… it has something to do with V.

 

Zen: ...You think so?

 

You: Whatever it is, we have to have faith in him. Jumin knows what he’s doing.

 

Zen: ugh…

 

Yoosung: Maybe…

 

You: I assume that since he’s having us all meet up in person instead of just telling us through the chatroom…

 

You: It must be important.

 

You: I’ll see you both when you get here.

 

You signed off, and tipped the cab driver. “Be careful, pretty lady!” He drove off, leaving you in the cold outside of the restaurant. You sighed, feeling already overdressed, but stepped through the doors anyway. The hostess took your coat, complementing your dress, and asked what your party’s name was.

 

“Oh, um… I think it might be under Han?” You said. “I’m not quite sure. It was very abrupt.”

 

“Right this way,” she said, leading you up many flights of stairs until you reached a private rooftop section of the restaurant. It was absolutely gorgeous. Lanterns were strung from rafters above your head. There was greenery all around you, roses twirled around the wooden rails. There were small space heaters set up in order to keep the area warm, but even those looked elegant.

 

Jaehee sat at one seat, a few sheets of paperwork in front of her, while Jumin stood watching the night sky at the edge of one of the rails. You cleared your throat lightly and he turned around.

 

“Ah, MC. At last, you’ve arrived. Perhaps you’ll be better conversation than Luciel.” Your eyes flicked to where he gestured and you found Luciel typing away on a laptop he’d brought with him. He didn’t look up from his screen.

 

“Well, Jumin, not all of us can drop everything on a Tuesday and go meet with you,” he commented. He plugged in a flash drive to his computer, and continued to rapidly type.

 

He was wearing a black suit with silk linings on the openings. His tie had been haphazardly tied around his neck, the knot looking like a child had tied it next to Jumin’s own perfect handiwork. However, his red hair was as it always was, slightly unkempt. You could slightly see the reflection of his laptop screen in his glasses. 

 

“I must agree with Luciel,” Jaehee spoke, also not looking up from her work. “You do seem to forget we all have jobs.”

 

“I felt it was of the utmost importance that we speak about this in person,” Jumin replied. “I couldn’t trust the chatroom with this, after all it’s been through.”

 

Seven looked up at that point, glaring at Jumin. “You know damn well it was V’s own fault what happened.”

 

“Let’s… change the subject,” you said, cutting the brewing altercation off. “At least until the other two arrive.”

 

Once Yoosung and Zen had arrived, you all sat at the table together. An appetizer arrived, but everyone was too nervous about the meeting to eat anything. 

 

“So, Mr. Han, why don’t we begin with what you wanted to say,” Jaehee said. “I’d like to get this done as soon as possible. I still have a lot of work to do.”

 

Jumin cleared his throat, and opened his mouth. “I’m sorry for calling you all here so suddenly,” he began, looking at us all. “However… I think it was necessary for us to speak in person about what I want to do.”

 

“Oh, please don’t tell me you want us to back you up in your new cat business idea,” Jaehee muttered.

 

“Not that at all, Assistant Kang,” he said. “I… wanted to make sure that you all wouldn’t just leave the chatroom when I told you what it was I wanted to do.”

 

“Which is...what, exactly?” you asked. 

 

“I want to hold a memorial for V. On his birthday,” he said, bluntly. 

 

A bang was heard on the table as Seven’s fist crashed onto the table. “What did he ever do to deserve a goddamn memorial?” he asked.

 

“Seven--” you started, but he cut you off.

 

“No! What the hell, Jumin? After all the shit he’s done, you still want to have RFA hold a memorial for him?”

 

“I know you’re still upset, but--”

 

“No. No, I can’t believe you.” He stood up from the table, grabbed his laptop case, and stormed out of the restaurant. You sighed, and stood up.

 

“I’ll go talk to him,” you said, excusing yourself and going after him.

 

You had made it about three blocks away when you had finally caught up with him. It was hard to run after him in the heels you were wearing, especially with the ice on the sidewalk, but you didn’t care. “Seven!” you yelled, running the last bit, but slipping just as you had reached him.

 

You braced yourself for impact on the cold ground, but it never came. Strong hands grabbed your wrists, keeping you up. You looked up at him, blushing, his face inches from your own. He looked away quickly, putting his hand on your waist and bringing you upright, blushing himself. It was easy to get away with it, though, since it was so cold outside.

 

“Be more careful,” he said, sitting himself down on the curb. 

 

“I-i’m sorry,” you blurted. “Are you okay?” you asked him, sitting down next to him.

 

“You’re shivering,” he said, and took off his own jacket to put around you. “Can’t have you getting hypothermia from me.”

 

“Th-thanks,” you said, and pulled the jacket around yourself. “Are you okay?” you repeated.

 

He gave a nervous laugh. “Don’t worry about me,” he said. “It was stupid of me to blow up.”

 

“I don’t think it’s stupid at all, Luciel,” you said looking back up at him. 

 

It was the first time he’d heard you say his real name. His heart stopped a bit as you said it, and he blushed again, looking away.

 

“Stop looking away,” you said, taking his cheek in your hand and turning his face towards you. He blushed harder, and his heart beat faster. “I understand how you feel. But feeling something isn’t stupid. Okay?” You smiled at him. “Okay? Say it to me.”

 

“It isn’t stupid,” he replied. He took your hand in his own for a split second, before removing it from his cheek. You thought he was going to kiss you, but instead he stood up and pulled out his cell phone to call a cab. “It’s late. You should get home.”

 

“I… guess I should,” you said, feeling dejected. Even after all the months with Taesung, every time you were with Luciel, your heart beat so fast you thought you were going to have a heart attack.

 

“Luciel,” you began, as you opened the door.

 

“Yeah?” he asked.

 

“I’m here for you. Alright?”

 

He smiled, and nodded, and you smiled back. However, you felt somewhat guilty when the cab drove you back. You would have kissed Seven if he hadn’t pulled away. You really would have. However, you felt a bit relieved that he didn’t. You stepped back into your apartment, took a shower, and went to bed, having dreams about a redheaded boy taking you on your own adventure. 


	12. Getaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you go to a ski lodge in order to clear your thoughts about everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOAH A DOUBLE UPLOAD FROM CATS???? UNHEARD OF! 
> 
> Jk, i did a bunch of double uploads when I first started this fic. 
> 
> ANyway, now that I'm back on my feet, I think I'll be updating more frequently, as long as school doesnt kick my ass even more or my internet blows out again.
> 
> Sorry that this chapter was really short too. But I have big big plans for the next few. I wanted to get this done. 
> 
> Enjoy the angst

“It’s just four days,” you told Taesung, as you tried to pack another of your sweaters into your suitcase. “You have three weeks of vacation days to use up.”

 

“MC, I don’t know, but it seems like you’re trying really hard to avoid what I asked you the other night,” he said, lightly pushing you aside and fitting your sweater in the suitcase effortlessly. 

 

“Taesung, it isn’t like that,” you replied, sitting yourself on top of the full suitcase as he zipped it for you. “It’s a big question to ask someone. And then, another big question was put on me too. I need more than two days to answer.”

 

“And how will going to a ski lodge in Switzerland help with that, MC?” He folded his arms across his chest. “How did you even get roped into going there, anyway?”

 

You thought back to the chatroom conversation you’d had the previous night. Jumin had popped in and out, asking that everyone go to clear their heads and think about their answer to the memorial. Somehow, everyone had agreed to come, even if they had done so begrudgingly.

 

“Does it matter?” you asked, getting up. “I promise, I’ll give you an answer when we get back. Okay?”

 

He sighed, and pulled you into his arms. He leaned his head down to give you a kiss, but you turned your head so that his mouth collided with your cheek as you stepped out of his grip. You’d done that a lot the past few months. 

 

The full 8 hours you were on the plane was absolutely silent between the two of you. In order to cut through the time, you had tried to sleep. Whenever you were awake, he seemingly was sleeping. At the airport, a nice town car driver, hired by Jumin, had come to pick up the two of you and bring you to the lodge.

 

The driver was awfully chatty. It was nice to break the silence. However, the first thing out of his mouth was, “Honeymoon? The mountains are very nice and romantic this time of year.”

 

“Oh, ah, we aren’t, ah, married,” you quickly spurted out. Taesung gave you a glare, hurt that you would deny the question so adamantly. 

 

The town car couldn’t seem to get to the lodge fast enough. You brought up the chatroom on your phone out of habit, however, it seemed that no one was on. Instead, you aimlessly tapped your finger against the screen. A bad habit which Taesung always made fun of you for. 

 

“I don’t think our driver speaks morse code,” he joked, smiling for the first time today. You grinned devilishly and began to tap more incessantly. He joined in. You both were struggling to breathe from laughing so hard by the time you had reached the lodge. That’s the thing about relationships. The smallest things can make the both of you laugh for twenty minutes.

 

The driver opened the door for you, and carried your bags up the stairs to the lodge. You thanked him, and insisted on tipping him, but he refused very adamantly. The lodge itself was extremely large and beautiful, with a perfect view of the mountain from the far back window panels. Everything seemed very calming. 

 

“Excuse me, ma’am, but what name are you checked in under?” the receptionist asked. She looked exactly like the kind of girl that would make you feel immediately self conscious about yourself, since she was so perfect looking. 

 

“MC, I would assume,” you answered. She clicked the keys of the keyboard, and then printed off a receipt which she put into the recycling and handed over two room keys. “Room 217 and 219.”

 

You held back a sigh of relief, for you really didn’t know what you’d do if you had to spend the entire four days in such close quarters with Taesung, all alone together. You smiled and said thank you, before trudging up to your room with him. You gave him the key to room 217, and you took 219. You opened the door, and quickly closed it behind you, resting your back against the door, and sighing.

 

You put the bar lock on the door, and collapsed onto the bed. You had an awful lot to think about. You stared up at the ceiling, your eyes tracing around the crown molding, while thoughts poured into your head. 

 

Taesung had asked you to move in with him. It was a perfectly normal question to ask your girlfriend of several months, wasn’t it? And you did like him-- you were beginning to fall for him. He was everything that your twelve year old self had ever dreamed of dating. He was attractive, and tall, and funny, and he liked cats. Oh, and he really,  _ really  _ liked you.

 

However, you also had fallen madly in love with a certain red-headed hacker who had saved your life. Twice. The cons to that were that he… didn’t love you. And he never would. Any logical person would definitely have moved on with Taesung by this point in the relationship. But… love definitely clouded that. 

 

After thinking on it for a while, you decided that unless there was absolutely no chance that Seven would reciprocate feelings for you, that you would move in with Taesung. One decision made. 

 

You had just begun to think about the memorial when you heard a knock at your door. “Just a minute,” you called, and pulled on one of the sweaters you had packed. You slumped yourself over to the door, and looked through the peep hole. Taesung was waiting there, and he was decked out in ski gear.

 

You unlocked the door and opened it, looking at him, confused. “Why are you wearing all that?” you asked him.

 

“There are free ski lessons apparently. Since  _ I  _ don’t have any thinking to do, I was going to enjoy myself.” He sighed. “I wanted to know if you wanted to come with, but I feel like I already know the answer.”

 

“I’m sorry,” you responded, leaning against the door frame. “I just… have a lot--”

 

“To think about, I know. I’m gonna go.” He gave you a kiss on the forehead and a warm smile. “See you later, then, I hope.” 

 

You smiled back, and he trudged down the hall as you closed your door and picked up a brochure. There were gondola rides around the mountains. It seemed like just the place to think in solitude. 

 

You pulled on a parka over your sweater, and slipped back on your shoes, trekking your way to the gondolas. You stepped into one of them, and one of the employees began to shut your door. However, it reopened to reveal Seven, who stepped into the gondola with you. The door closed a final time, and you both ascended upwards.

 

You looked at him, confused. He looked back at you, his face emotionless.

 

“Seven-” you began.

 

“I don’t think we should hold the memorial,” he said, cutting you off. His eyes disconnected from your own, and he looked to the floor of the gondola.

 

“I… know,” you replied, concern spreading across your face. “However, I don’t think it’s something we should be allowed to decide on.”

 

The gondola was silent for a few minutes, but the minutes felt like an eternity. “He brainwashed my brother,” he whispered. 

 

“I know you’re hurt,” you whispered back, looking out of the window. “But he didn’t know until too late.”

 

You heard a wet drop fall onto your shoes. You looked back towards Seven, who had begun to silently cry. You leaned forward, and cupped his cheeks in your hands, forcing him to look at you. His tears cascaded down your hands. 

 

“Luciel,” you whispered, even softer. You smudged a tear across his cheek with your thumb. You leaned in, your face inches from his. “It’s okay,” you said, so soft that only he would ever be able to hear you.

 

“How are you so nice to me, even after everything?” he asked, the volume of his voice matching your own.

 

“Because I love you,” you tried to get out, but the gondola had already made it back to the lodge. The doors opened, and you both jumped back from each other, both of you blushing but neither of you seeing the other, since you were too embarrassed.

 

You stepped out, heading back to the lodge, but he grabbed your arm, stopping you midway.

 

“You should move further with Taesung,” he said, his heart breaking as he said it, but knowing that if he didn’t, he’d only hurt and confuse you more. 

 

You looked back at him. “Alright,” you choked out, and his grip loosened as you went back towards the lodge. 


	13. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's short but it's got a lot of shit in it i hope you like having a heart attack from your heart beating fast with payoff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you worry guys. I have even more planned.

Somehow, between the silence and the crying, you and Seven had managed to be on the gondola for two entire hours without realizing it. The ride wasn’t exactly what you had expected to happen, but you definitely left it with your thoughts a lot more clear. You could see the stars in the sky shining brilliantly. 

You and Taesung were going to move in together. There was nothing holding you back anymore. Seven clearly didn’t have any feelings for you. He had rejected you too many times. And he wanted you to be happy. Didn’t you deserve happiness?

You walked back up to the rooms, giddy with clarity, and knocked on the door. “Taesung! It’s MC!” called through the thick wood.

You didn’t know why exactly you tried the doorknob. You knew it was probably locked anyway and was probably useless. However, the knob turned. You were surprised, and stumbled into the room, where you were immediately brought with a horrifying image.

Your smile slowly dropped, and your heart sunk to your stomach. There, balls deep, was your boyfriend, in the receptionist. You slowly backed away, your heart beating fast with sadness, and tears welling at your eyes. “I…,” you began, which stopped the two of them, just long enough for him to look up. 

“MC, oh God, wait a second-”

You shook your head, and fast walked out of the room, closing the door behind you. You ran out of the lodge and kept going until you slipped and fell, and tumbled down an awful lot. Your cheek was bruised, and your hands had begun to bleed, but you didn’t care. You curled yourself up, crying in the freezing cold, not caring about how loud you were, since you were almost positive you were too far from the lodge for anyone to hear you.

You cried for what seemed like an eternity, but the sobs wouldn’t stop escaping your body. Your vision blurred and you felt dizzy. Eventually, your tears became silent, as you brought your hand to your mouth, your sobs becoming softer and softer.

Seven had been walking the trail, in an attempt to silence his own feelings and be alone. He had gone an awful long way out, and the cold was biting at his nose. He put up his hood, walking faster, in an attempt to flee his feelings.

He had stopped when he heard soft sobbing, that if even a bird had chirped one would have missed it. Curious, he followed the sound to the edge of the trail. There was a large dip that could seriously hurt someone if they happened to fall down there by accident. He narrowed his eyes towards the bottom, and saw a small, curled up form shaking.

Luciel carefully slid down the dip, landing gracefully at your feet. He knelt down beside you, and touched his thumb to your cheek. A small smear of blood and tears were wiped onto his hand. “MC?” he asked, lightly shaking you. 

“Lu...ciel,” you whispered, shivering. He sat down, and rested your body on his legs, in an attempt to warm you up. 

“How long have you been out here?” he asked, wiping more tears from your face. “You’re so stupid. You could have been hurt, you know that?”

You opened your eyes, and immediately began to sob again. He held you close to him, his breath tickling the back of your neck. “He cheated on me,” you whispered. “Why is it everyone I love I’m not good enough for.”

He closed his own eyes, and murmured in your ear. “That’s not true.” 

“Yes, it is,” you whimpered, clutching him tightly with your hands. “I’m not good enough for you. I’m not good enough for Taesung. I’m not good enough--”

“I said that isn’t true.”

He had brought you in front of him, so that you could see him. “Luciel,” you said, as soft as you had said in the gondola.

“You are good enough for me,” he continued. “I… love you, MC. Honestly.”

You looked at him, tears sparkling in your eyes. “How long?” You asked.

“It’s always been you,” he whispered back. You opened your mouth to say you loved him, too, but his mouth was on your own. He blushed as he did it, pushing you back into the ground, as your surprised fingers curled into his hair. 

He gasped for breath, and as he moved away from you, you launched yourself on him, your arms folding behind his neck, his eyes growing wide as your own lips crashed against his. His hands rested on your hips, pulling you closer to him. His heart was beating fast in his chest, as was your own. “Luciel,” you gasped, and he began to kiss your neck. You let out a soft sigh, melting in his arms. 

“I love you,” he whispered against your neck. “And I promise you, I’ll always love you.”

“I love you too,” you gasped back, and you were, for the first time in a long time, truly happy.


	14. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you return home after you recover from hypothermia, and some things happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one is shorter than taesungs dick (im assuming) i kinda just wanted to get it over with and let MC absorb the fact that she was cheated on and the fact that she's gonna have trust issues for a long time.

The following few days were everything but easy. You had to go to the hospital for obvious reasons, where they reheated your body and blood from hypothermia. At the same time you were in and out of consciousness, Seven refused to leave your side, telling you jokes in an attempt to wake you up for good.

 

When you finally had woken up, the entirety of the RFA had hugged you so much you could barely breathe. Jumin had postponed the time needed for the decision because of the accident, and you all had agreed to return home for the rest of the week and decide when you were all ready.

 

You’d finally been discharged from the hospital, and after much arguing that you were fine to drive yourself home, you had finally turned your key through the front door, slugging your way over to your couch and collapsing. You forgot how comfortable it was.

 

Instinctively, you pulled a blanket over yourself, but your hand froze when you felt the fabric. Taesung had brought it over and left it. You immediately shoved it off of you, and pulled your knees to your chest. 

 

A knock on your door made you jump, and you slowly slugged over and stuck your eye through the peephole. It was none other than the last person you’d wanted to see. Taesung.

 

You slowly unlocked the door, and opened it. Your heart began to pinch in places. He’d cheated on you. He showed you how little you truly mattered. 

 

“Can I come in?” He asked, his eyes full of apologies. 

 

“Just get your things and leave,” you muttered, stepping aside. He gave another apologetic look before entering the apartment. 

 

You folded your arms, as he collected a few things he had left in your apartment. He stopped to pick up the blanket, before giving an angry sigh and shoving his things onto the floor. 

 

“MC, I’m sorry, but I made one mistake in our relationship,” he said, a clear annoyance in his voice. “Do you really have to sit there full of hatred?”

 

You furrowed your eyes at him. “You  _ cheated  _ on me, Taesung,” you let out, your voice full of hurt. “Even if it  _ is  _ one mistake, it was the worst one you could ever do.”

 

“And what was I supposed to do, anyway?” he spat. “You barely let me kiss you. We’ve been together months. I… I got fed up. But I promise you, I’ll never ever do it again.”

 

You rubbed the bridge of your nose with your fingertips. “It’s too late for apologies, Taesung. Get out.”

 

He stood there, across from you in silence, for a few moments, before he gathered his things and walked to the door. Before he left, however, he turned back to you. 

 

“I’m not going to give up on you, MC.” And then he was gone. You folded your arms as angry tears cascaded down your face, and you slid yourself down the door, your knees pulling to your chest again.


	15. Shouldn't Things Be Happily Ever After Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This should get us in the right direction
> 
>  
> 
> Featuring drunk love interests round two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated after writing smut. it's strangely clarifying.

“I’m sorry.”

 

His face was looking away from you as the words slipped from his mouth. His thumb traced over your knuckles, tickling your skin.

 

“About what?” you asked, turning your head towards him. You gained silence from him. “Seven…” 

 

He winced the slightest bit when you said his name. It was so slight that not even you could notice it. You leaned up to kiss his cheek, but he leaned away from you.

 

“I.. have a ton of work to do,” he said, getting up, and letting go of your hand. 

 

“Luciel,” you called, following him and taking back his hand. “Come on. I can’t lose you too.” Tears gathered at your eyes. You’d been through a lot the past few days, on top of which, your confidence had severely dropped.

 

_ How can you lose someone you don’t even know?  _ He thought. “I’ve really got to go. As much as I’d love to stay, MC, I honestly can’t. I have a deadline.”

 

You sighed. “I know. I… call me when you get back to your place.” He gave a half smile, his pain still being held behind him. You locked your door behind him. 

 

Seven was… in pain. He finally confessed to you. Shouldn’t things be easy now? Love wasn’t the problem. He loved everything about you. He loved how you looked when you were angry. He loved how you idiotically continually do reckless things without thinking. He loved when you’d tap your fingers against a surface when you were thinking, or when you’d shake your leg with anticipation. You were constantly in the back of his mind for everything.

 

Or maybe the problem was love. You loved Seven and he knew that. You loved Luciel Choi. Granted, he hadn’t given you much of a chance to fall in love with Saeyoung, too, but he was afraid you wouldn’t. It was who he really was. And if you couldn’t love that… you couldn’t love him back. 

 

He hadn’t realized he was sitting on his couch drinking a bottle of whiskey until the taste hit his tongue. He swallowed the fiery liquid and exhaled. God, that was some of the smoothest whiskey he’d ever tasted in his life. He sighed, and began to drink the whole bottle, his tastebuds losing their feeling. 

 

The more he drank, the more horrible he felt. He’d lied to you about work. He hadn’t seen his brother in months. Hell, he’d kissed you while you were vulnerable.

 

At some point in his drinking, you had made your way to his place. He’d left his hoodie, of all things. You rang his doorbell, the jacket folded in your arms. A computerized voice asked you a question in Arabic which you had no answer to. Shuffling was heard behind the door. Then, after several clicks, it opened to reveal a very drunk, very distraught Seven.

 

“Luciel?” you asked, as he took the jacket from your arms. 

 

“Thanks,” he said, surprisingly clear. “I assume you’re going to come in.”

 

“Um, yes? Are you okay?” You followed him through his apartment, and he sat himself down on his couch again. You noted the empty bottle lying on the coffee table. “Seven….” 

 

“Stop being so nice all the time,” he said, pulling on his jacket. “It makes things so difficult.”

 

“Difficult?” You sat yourself next to him. “What does that have to do with anything?”

 

He couldn’t very well tell you that if you got to know the real him and even you, the nicest, most forgiving person he’d ever met, couldn’t accept you, he truly was a horrible person. “Luciel, I just want you to be happy.”

 

“Can you just stop, for two minutes, caring about everything? I can take care of myself.”

 

“Clearly you can’t!” you retorted, hurt. “You leave my place and within half an hour you’re drunk, and you’ve lied to me!”

 

“Lying to you is the only way I can really feel like I’m fitting your standards!” he raised his voice. “Your impossible, impossible standards you set without even meaning to!”

 

“All I want is for you to be happy, Luciel! That’s all I’ve ever wanted.” Tears were pooling at your eyes. You didn’t want to fight right now.

 

“I can’t be happy if you’re falling in love with Luciel Choi! I can’t ever be happy!” He pounded his fist on the coffee table, sending the bottle onto the floor.

 

You searched his eyes. “What? Do you really love me, or were you just lying about that too?” At this point wet streaks were streaming down your face.

 

“I lie about a lot of things,” he said, lowering his voice. 

 

“So say it!” You could barely breathe as salty tears dropped onto your hands and down your neck.

 

“Say what?” he asked. “What do you want me to say? Sorry?”

 

“Say that it was all a lie! Say that you’re unhappy with me. Say that you don’t want to be with me! You’ve said it before. What’s different now, huh?” You angrily wiped at your face.

 

“I can’t-” he started, but you cut him off.

 

“Say I don’t mean anything to you, Luciel! Say everything was a lie! Say you don’t love--”

 

You were cut off yourself as he pushed his lips into your own. He tasted like alcohol and tears. You were taken aback, first giving into the kiss, until finding your hands and pushing him back. “Tell me you don’t--” you gasped, but he was back onto your lips. 

 

Your fingers pulled at his shirt, twisting it in your fists. You pushed again. “Tell me--” you were crying. It would all be so much easier if he just told you he didn’t. 

 

His hands went down to your own, and he pulled them gently from his shirt. Your tears continued to stream, and the fell back into your hair. He let his mouth leave yours, and you gasped, his hands still holding yours. 

 

“I want to,” he whispered, your eyes looking up at him. “But it’s the one lie I can’t seem to let leave my lips.”

 

“So just tell me the truth,” you whispered back. Your eyes were sparkling with tears, and your nose was red. Even looking like a broken mess, you still looked stunning to him.

 

“I don’t want to lose you,” he spoke, his voice even quieter than a whisper. You pulled your hands to his face, his trailing at your wrists. You wiped away a tear he had. 

 

“That’s impossible,” you murmured. “There’s no way you can get rid of me that easy.” You laughed lightly.

 

He held you for a long time, before both of you ended up falling asleep. That night, you dreamed of a space station marriage, while he dreamed of telling you everything. 


	16. Cock Block

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which some slight sin occurs, but I'm tryin to keep it pg for you all. I don't wanna bump up that rating unless its what the readers want lmao. 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy, I tried to make it juicy so that it made up for the long wait.

You slowly opened your eyes, taking a minute to understand quite where you were. It was unfamiliar. You felt arms around you, your hands clasping someone else’s. Warm breath tickled the back of your neck, lips barely touching your skin. You savored the comforting moment, closing your eyes, and pulling the hands closer to your heart.

“MC..?” Seven whispered against the nape of your neck, the movement of his lips causing a shiver to tremble down your spine. 

You gripped his hands tighter.

He gave a soft chuckle, pulling you closer to him. Your heart beat faster beneath his fingertips. You slightly moved your head to look at him. His red hair was disheveled, his glasses askew. Amber eyes bore into your own.

“We should get up,” he murmured, the ghost of a smile upon his lips. 

“I know,” you replied, leaning your head closer to his own.

“We both have work to do,” he continued, attempting to push aside the hangover that was screaming in his head.

“I know,” you repeated, kissing him before he could protest. He tensed, but eventually pulled you even further to him. You moved under his touch, pinning him to the sofa so that your legs were straddling his own. Soft fingertips trailed down your back, causing another shiver to escape you. Your own hands trailed down his chest, to the hem of his shirt. They rested slightly under the hem, touching the bare skin beneath. Now it was him who shivered.

You took that as a cue to continue. Your hands inched up his torso, stopping at his chest. You pulled away and smiled at him, tilting your head slightly to the side as your hair tumbled over your shoulder. His hands slipped down to your waist, resting, waiting, holding. He looked at you with awe, breathing in everything about you.

“Do you want me to stop?” you asked, your heart beating harder in your chest. He softly shook his head, yet remaining silent. He didn’t want to speak. He didn’t want to ruin it. He didn’t want--

Luciel’s eyes widened as your hands removed themselves from his chest and pulled up your shirt. A blush crept across his cheeks, as your sleeves were brought up over your shoulders. In a graceful swoop, you extended your arm, the shirt hanging from your fingers, then dropping to the ground to fold itself into a neat pile. 

His heart beat almost as fast as your own, as you both sat as still as you both could muster. He took in your beauty, eyes trailing up your soft stomach, over your breasts, to your collarbone, and finally resting on your face. Your hands carefully moved his up your torso, skin tingling as his fingertips moved, finally to rest upon your bra. Once they were settled, you trailed your fingers down his arm, back to rest on his chest through his shirt. Your own face began to blush.

You crept your face down towards his, your lips resting upon his again. Your hands traveled down his chest, to rest on the fly of his pants. Seven’s heart was beating so fast he thought it was going to beat right through his chest. He didn’t want to stop, he didn’t want to ever stop, he wanted to stay in this moment forever, immortalize it, capture it, hold it, breathe it--

“Seven! Seven, I’m coming in!”

You threw yourself off of him to the ground, wrestling on your shirt, as someone outside recited bad arabic from the door. He quickly adjusted his hair, pulling up a laptop, as you crept into the kitchen, hiding yourself behind the counter. The door opened, revealing Zen.

“Uh, what the hell?” Luciel asked, plugging in a hard drive.

“You weren’t answering any of our texts, and I was nearby anyway,” Zen said, sitting down next to him. “Did you just wake up or something? Your face is really red.”

“Y-yeah, sort of,” Luciel responded, your face blushing. You pulled your knees to your chest, resting your head on top of them. “So, why are you here at… 7:06 in the morning?” 

“Oh, it’s Jumin-- he need all our answers on… the memorial he wanted to have. MC didn’t answer either. I was just about to call her.” Zen brought out his phone, sending a text to you. Seven ripped it from his hand and threw it into the kitchen before he could send it, right next to you. 

“Seven, what the hell?” Zen asked, getting up. You heard footsteps coming towards you, then more shuffling. 

“No, no, let me get it,” Seven said, rushing ahead of Zen. He crouched next to you, picking up the phone, and gave you a peck on the cheek soundlessly. He stood up, walking back towards Zen. 

“You alright?” Zen asked, taking back the phone. “Still upset about the memorial?”

There was silence on Seven’s part. You wanted to comfort him, tell him you were on his side, but you knew doing so at the present moment wouldn’t be the best idea. “I’m upset. Of course I’m upset. But… I know it’s the right thing to do.”

You smiled, glad he was taking a step to forgiveness. “Well, may as well call MC at this point, and let her know to message us when she has a chance,” Zen stated, typing in the number to the phone.

“Wait, Zen--” Seven started, but it was too late. You took out your phone as fast as you could and turned it on silent. 

“What’s up with you today, dude?” he asked. “She’s not picking up anyway. I’ll let Jumin know your answer. See you later, I guess.” The door closed behind him.

“MC, I think you should go right now, too,” Seven said. You slowly rose from your hiding spot. “I’ve got a lot of work to do. I’ll… talk to you later. I promise.”

You nodded. You understood. “Call me when you get a chance.” You gave him a kiss on his cheek, his skin blushing beneath your lips. 

He watched you leave. God, he was so stupid. He was lying to you. He was taking advantage of you. He wasn’t good enough for you. He didn’t deserve you. You were falling deeper and deeper in love with a man who didn’t exist. He sighed, and threw himself into his work. ‘She just got out of a relationship,’ he thought, cursing himself. ‘And I came in and took advantage of that.’

He rubbed the bridge of his nose out of stress, sighing again. Why were things always so difficult?


	17. Chapter 17: Season 2 Premiere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you encounter a new face, for better or worse to be determined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. You wait a year and seven isnt even in the chapter. But trust me it'll be worth it. A lot more angst is to come. And I've got plans to bump up that rating because something incredibly racy will occur soon. 
> 
> Anway,,,
> 
> Holy shit it's been a year and i just remembered about this when i opened up my ao3 acc to post another fic from a diff fandom but now i feel bad if i do without at least finishing THIS ONE the fic that started it all.
> 
> Sooooooo I'm just going to pretend that I totally meant for this break to happen, so this chapter is a sort of season 2 premiere i guess???
> 
> i feel so guilty im sorry guys
> 
> thanks for sticking around to this point holy s h i t

Now that the RFA was throwing another party, you were incredibly busy once again. And unlike the last time, a lot more guests were going to be persuaded to come. You had found yourself sitting at the bar of a different exclusive party, one for a company named Marynat Industries. Apparently, the owner, Vincent, had attended quite a few RFA parties in the past, but had fallen out of touch. Jumin had mentioned it was probably a good idea to try and reach out to him. You’d tried to contact him through email, but he had insisted you meet in person. Thus, the party. 

You swirled your drink with your straw. You were keeping it light tonight; just some cold water to keep yourself hydrated. Of course you felt incredibly out of place as well. The dress you were wearing was a bit skimpy, but tasteful, but that didn’t change the fact that you felt incredibly self conscious of the deep plunge it had. Your hair had been put up with a lovely ornate hairpin Jaehee had gifted you for your birthday, the pattern mimicking golden tree branches with barely blooming flowers. You felt like a different person in all of these fancy clothes. 

You felt a hand slightly tap your shoulder. Startled, you turned, not knowing what to expect. In front of you stood a man, maybe 40-45, with slightly graying hair, and an expensive suit that was the deepest shade of blue you could imagine. He had the slightest amount of stubble, and dulled green eyes. He didn’t look Korean. “Miss MC?” the man asked, his voice deep and proper. He held out his hand. “Vincent Marynat.” 

You placed your own into his, shaking. “That’s me. It’s a pleasure to meet you!” You gave a warm smile to him. “I’m sorry for being startled, I’m not used to being around so many people!”

“It’s no issue at all, Miss MC.” He glanced around. “It is a bit noisy though, isn’t it? Shall we take this conversation to somewhere a bit more private?” 

You shook your head, standing up from your place. “As long as I’m not putting you out! I really would hate for that.” 

“No, no, it’s no issue. I did invite you hear to speak, and it’s almost impossible to do so without nearly shouting over all this noise. Shall we?” He extended his arm, like what you’d seen in movies. You took it a bit cautiously, as he began to lead you to an elevator. “I hope you don’t mind talking in my office. It’s a bit of a ways up.” 

“Of course not. Wherever you want is completely fine!” You entered the elevator, as he pressed the highest floor. The elevator smoothly accelerated upwards. Your ears popped a few times, and you felt a bit dizzy. But the RFA was counting on you! You had to keep your composure. 

At last, the doors opened, revealing a quite the office. It overlooked the entire city, large windows making up most of the walls. It was very breathtaking. He walked to his desk, sat down, and gestured to the seat across him. You gladly collapsed into the chair, folding your legs nervously. It was comfortable.

“So, I hear you’re the new member of the RFA?” he asked, folding his hands over his desk. “What brings you here?”

“Well,” you began, swallowing. “The RFA is organizing another party quite soon, but not like our usual parties. As you may know, V passed away recently. We wanted to hold a memorial, and invite all of those who helped the RFA flourish in the past.”

He nodded politely through your story. “Yes, I did hear of his passing. Rather unfortunate to hear. Of course I would be willing to attend the party if I were to be invited. All of the RFA’s parties are always the best there are.”

Relief filled you, and the tenseness you didn’t realize your body was holding released. “I’m absolutely delighted to hear that, Mr. Marynat! I’m sure my fellow members will be pleased.” You began to get up to leave, extending your hand, but he interrupted you.

“Of course, I was already willing to attend. That’s not quite the reason I called you here, MC. I have a proposition for you.” 

You sat back down, a look of confusion coming over your face. “A-a proposition?”

“Yes, a proposition. My company has recently decided to give more to the public, so we’ve recently opened a division in which to raise money to donate to charities. I’ve seen your amazing work with getting people to give over money to a good cause. I would be very happy that you ran this division.” 

Your cheeks reddened. “Oh, Mr. Marynat, I couldn’t possibly accept that position. I’m sure there are much more qualified people for the job. I hope you understand that I have to reject your proposal.” 

He smiled. “I understand this was quite sudden. I would appreciate if you could give me your final answer in a week. I’ll have my assistant email you with details. In any case, for now, you can tell the RFA that I will attend their memorial. Have a nice night.” He folded his arms again, waiting for you to leave. You nodded awkwardly, walking carefully to the doorway. 

You were still processing as you laid on your bed that night to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18: Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Seven is a cutie patootie and takes you on a really adorable date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWO IN ONE DAY AFTER A YEAR OF NOT POSTING!! Who'd have thought? I liked doing this one a whole lot. It was very fluffy and i feel like yall deserved it. Enjoy!

It had been a few days since the night Vincent had offered you the job. You had still been heavily contemplating it, unsure of your answer yet, as Seven had messaged you, asking you to meet him at his apartment. 

You’d put on a nice crew neck sweater over a collared shirt, with some cropped jeans and a pair of maroon boots. You’d tied your hair up with a nice dark bow, and finished your look with a black overcoat. 

Once you’d arrived, you cautiously rang the doorbell. You jumped as the door opened almost as soon as your finger had been taken off of the button. Seven was there, in his usual garb, his hair even more disheveled than usual. He smiled as he saw you, and immediately took you in his arms, swinging you around in a circle. “Woah, Seven, what’s going on?” you giggled as he put you down.

“I finally finished the assignment I was working on!” His hands were on your waist as he beamed down at you.

“And that means?”

“I finally have some free time!” He pulled you closer to him, as you entangled your fingers in his hair. “Which means I can finally take you out on an actual date.”

You blushed, looking up at him. “A d-date?” You instantly looked back at your clothes, unsure they were up to par with date standards. “I look horrible! Why couldn’t you have just told me?”

“First of all, you look beautiful,” he said, kissing your forehead. “Second, I wanted to surprise you. You look adorable when you’re taken off guard.” Your blush deepened. He released you, holding out his hand and taking a deep bow. “If milady would please allow me to escort her.”

You giggled, and placed your hand in his. “Of course, sir Luciel,” you replied. He took you to his garage, opening and closing the door for you, and then getting in himself behind the driver’s seat. “So what do you have planned for us?”

“You’ll have to wait ‘til we get there.” He began to drive then, stealing glances at you every so often on the journey to your mystery destination. 

At last, he pulled into the parking lot of an arcade. Puzzled, you looked at him. “I think the last time I came somewhere like this was when I was twelve.”

“So even when you were a teenager you never, you know, went on dates and had your date win you stuff?” He blushed. 

“No, never,” you noted. “Have you?”

“No,” he admitted, blushing harder and averting his gaze. “I thought it would be fun though.”

You noticed his nervousness and shot him a warm smile. “Of course it’ll be fun. I just could never go somewhere like this by myself.”

He instantly brightened up. “Well, worry not! I’ll be there with you. So if we look like dorks, I guess we’re both in it together.”

You giggled. “I guess so.” 

The both of you entered, Seven immediately taking your hand and leading the both of you to the coin slot. You exchanged at least twenty dollars for quarters, gaining a hefty sum in your cup to play the arcade games. 

“What do you want to play first?” you asked, eyeing the different game options. 

“Why don’t we play some skee ball first? Isn’t that, like, a staple of arcade games?” You laughed, as he took your hand and guided you to the skee ball machine. 

Soon, you were both in a heated battle for who could gain the most points. You always seemed to come up so much shorter than Seven’s score. Dejected, you sighed. “It’s no fair! You’re way too good at this game. There’s no way I can beat you!”

He chuckled, and put down the ball in his hand. “Here, I’ll help you.”

Seven walked behind you, holding your arms. His breath was hot against your neck. “See, you want to position your hand like this, and aim.” He guided your arm back, and then forward again as you let go of the ball. It landed right in the 50 hole. 

“I did it,” you whispered to yourself, tilting your head to look at him. “I totally did it!” You were both looking at each other, your faces inches apart. Subconsciously, you leaned in to close the distance, your lips almost touching, as the skee ball machine rang to indicate that the time had run out. You jumped apart, blushing, averting your gazes. 

“Well, we can’t spend all night here, I guess,” he croaked nervously, looking around. “Want to play something else together?”

You scanned the area, your eyes finally landing on a good game. “Come on,” you said, pulling his arm with you. “This is always fun.” 

You stopped at last in front of the Step Step Rebellion machine. You stepped onto the platform, taking off your jacket and laying it over the holding bar. Then, you inserted four coins into the slots, two for yours and two for his. “You ready?” you asked, expectantly. 

He cautiously stepped onto the platform. “I’ve never played this one before, but I’ve always wanted to.”

“Well I warn you, I’m an SSR champ!” You laughed, and picked the song, starting off with a not too difficult one. 

Within minutes you were both heaving and breathless, laughing. “I thought you said you were a pro!” Seven chortled.

“I totally was!” you retorted, catching your breath. “I totally got a way better score than you!”

“We were on the easiest difficulty, and I’ve never played before!” He snorted. “Of course you did!” 

You giggled. “I guess I’ve gotten a bit rusty since the last time I played this.” At that moment, your stomach decided to groan, announcing its hunger. “I guess it’s time for the next part of our date, overly greasy pizza that’ll make us sick for hours.” 

You both plopped down at a booth, chowing down on the incredibly cheesy pizza. He told you jokes, and you snorted at them, almost choking on your own food a few times from laughing. At last, the night was wrapping up, and you hadn’t realized you’d spent most of your time not playing games, but joking with each other. The poor sixteen year old at the counter was waiting at the counter for you all to leave. 

“I guess that’s our cue,” you said, a bit disappointed. “All nice things end eventually.” 

“I think you’re forgetting something, MC,” Seven said, gathering the tickets you’d both accumulatively won. “This is the best part of the night, after all.” 

He took your hand over to the prize counter, his eyes setting on the giant stuffed white cat worth 50,000 tickets. “Wow, doesn’t that look almost exactly like Elly?”

“It totally does,” you muttered. “You think we have enough to get it?” 

“Hmm.” He bit his lip, as the clerk finally put the last of your tickets through the counting machine. He handed you a ticket that read “32,000.” 

“Aw, man, so close,” you said, dejected. “That’s okay though. I had a lot of fun..,”

You cut yourself off as you saw Seven vault himself over the counter, grabbing the cat, and coming back over, grabbing your arm and running out of the store, with you in tow. You both closed the doors to the cars, speeding off, without time to think. As you sped off, you looked back as the poor 16 year old clerk sadly stood in the parking lot. 

He pulled to the side of the rode, next to a curb. You were both laughing breathlessly. The entire thing had happened so fast. Your eyes crinkled with your smile, as he watched your happiness, his heart doing a little flip in his chest. At last, your laughter died down, and you opened your eyes to see him smiling longingly at you.   
“That’s the most fun I’ve had in a really long time, Seven,” you said, reaching for his hand. “I’m glad you took me out tonight.”

He brought your hand up to his lips, kissing the knuckles. “I’m glad you had fun.” You both sat there in silence, just watching each other, not wanting to ruin the moment. At last, you spoke. 

 

“I don’t want tonight to end.” 

He blushed, looking forward. “I should p-probably take you back so you can get home. It is getting pretty late.” 

You blushed too, embarrassed for ruining the moment. “Y-yeah. Good idea.”

You both rode in slightly awkward silence, as you looked out of the window. You made it back to his garage, and walked through the door into his apartment. You sighed, your hand hovering on the front door handle. 

You looked back. He averted his gaze. Maybe it was too fast. Maybe he didn’t want the same things you wanted yet. It was stupid of you to have said that, and all of the things it implied. You turned back to the door, slowly turning the handle. But then, you paused. “Fuck it,” you muttered under your breath. You let go of the handle, striding over to him quickly, intertwining your fingers behind his neck. You kissed him passionately, hoping maybe he’d kiss back. It was pathetic, you knew. Throwing yourself at him like that. But you were sick of waiting. You wanted him. You wanted him now. Tonight.

After some initial hesitation, he gave in. He wrapped his arms around your waist, and picked up up and put you on the kitchen counter. He traced his lips to your neck, his hands flowing from your hair down your back and to your waist. Your fingers pulled at his hoodie, gathering the fabric in your hands. He pulled back, both of you breathless.

“Are you sure?” he asked, his eyes searching yours. He didn’t want to take advantage of you. He didn’t want to take you without hearing you say you wanted it. He needed to be sure. He couldn’t live with himself if he wasn’t.

“Luciel,” you whispered, your hands cupping his face. “I want you. I’ve always wanted you.” 

And with that, his lips found yours again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes yes yeS in the next chapter theres gonna be some saucy shit. i mean its been like 18-19 chapters, its been long enough. stay tuned, and i promise the next wait wont be nearly as long.


	19. Finally PART 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you Marvin Gaye and get it on ;)
> 
> oh also this isn't JUST the sin, it's also got some nice fluff dw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR WAITING IM A HORRIBLE AUTHOR
> 
> sorry this took so long
> 
> ive just been so busy, and had writers block too, and couldn't figure out how i wanted to write the scene. I literally wrote it and erased it so many times. Thanks for stickin around. If you have any fanart, feel free to link it! I'll try addin it at the beginning of chapters which I'll hopefully be actually updating. God what is my UPDATE SCHEDULE IM HORRID 
> 
> anyway, enjoy. sorry again. agck.

Your back hit the wall with a thump, your legs lifting up to surround his waist. His lips are at your neck, gently biting as your own gasp his name. 

You’re unsure what exactly transpires between the kitchen and his bedroom, aside from heat and lust. His bed is surprisingly soft and made. You guess it isn’t completely surprising, since he must rarely use it, instead falling asleep on his couch late into the night. 

He pauses for a second, pulling away and looking down at you, for reassurance. You put your hands on his face, nodding. You’d of course been waiting for this moment for a rather long time. Ever since you had seen Seven, you’d been longing for his touch. His love. 

You pulled his face back down to yours, your lips instead moving towards his jaw. You kissed and sucked, leaving slight marks, as you moved towards his own mouth. You bit his bottom lip, teasingly, which practically pushed him over the edge. 

He left a trail of kisses down your jaw, down your neck, gasping. For a moment, he forced himself to look away, admiring your own flushed and breathless form. He gave a short, breathy laugh, happy to have you. “God, MC, you make me lose any sense I had in the first place.” 

You brought your fingers up, laced in his hair, changing positions. Instead this time, you were on top. Your hands trailed down his chest, to the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head. You started with your own, but he stopped you. “No,” he whispered, “I want to do that part.” You giggled, and lifted up your hands, as he pulled the shirt over your head. It was discarded in the corner of the room. 

You leaned down, kissing him, your tongues interlacing, as you trailed down, down his neck, down his chest, at his stomach. Your hands fumbled with the button, undoing them hastily. You were having a bit of trouble. Your hands were shaking. It must have been the nerves. The anticipation. 

He watched you every step of the way, almost afraid to take his eyes off of you or you’d disappear. In an instant he could wake up from this dream. You were gorgeous to him. Everything about you. He sat up to meet you, his legs cradling you, yours pulling up all the same. He kissed your neck, twirling your hair in his fingers, moving down your back leaving shivers in his wake as he undid the clasps of your bra. You allowed him to take control. 

He laid you back, pulling your pants from your ankles, as he did with his own. Again, he pulled back. 

“MC, you’re sure…” 

“Of course.” You took his face in your hands, breathing heavily. You had never been more sure of anything in your entire life. 

In an instant, he was on your neck again, and you felt him enter. Out of surprise, you gasped, your back arching slightly, as he took you. 

You couldn’t tell where he began and you ended. 

Gasping breaths escaped you, turning to moans, muddled with pleasure. Your fingers grazed his back, nails dragging down. He gasped at the sudden pain, mixing with his own pleasure and heat. It was a rhythm, both of you almost completely in sync. 

At last, he came. He shuddered into your breast, still maintaining, and you embraced him, trying to catch your own breath. You stroked his hair, stuck to his skin with sweat, much like your own. You closed your eyes, just holding the position, listening to his breaths as he listened to yours. 

“God, I’ve fallen in love with you, haven’t I?” 

You grinned. He’s fallen in love with me. “I think so.” 

You both chuckled. He pulled away, watching your flushed face. You pulled up back to him, giving him a lingering kiss, before yawning. Goodness, what time even was it? He kissed your cheek, lying you down, covering you with a plush blanket he had. 

The two of you fell asleep together, until the morning. 

****

You had woken to sunlight hitting your face. For a moment, you were unsure of your surroundings, until the memories of the night before rushed back to you. That’s right. You and Seven had…

You looked next to you, but the bed was empty. Sitting up, you searched the floor for your clothing, unable to find every article. You found your undergarments, but your actual clothes were a bit of a different story. You pulled on one of his shirts, falling to your mid thigh, and hanging loosely. Sighing, you walked out of the bedroom. This would have to do. 

You entered the living room, but it was also empty of Seven. The kitchen was a similar story. He wouldn’t have just left you, would he have? You continued wandering, finding the dryer, which was going. He must have washed your clothes while you were sleeping. 

Walking back to the living room, you sat on his couch, pulling your phone from the countertop on the way. Almost out of habit, you checked the messenger app. 

Yoosung: It’s been a while since we’ve heard from either of them, yeah?? 

Zen: im sure they’re fine. i just visited Luciel the other day, anyway. he was odd, but isn’t he always? lolol

Jaehee: Hello, MC

You: hii… 

Yoosung: MC! ^^

Zen: told u they were fine lol

Jaehee: Would you happen to know the whereabouts of Luciel? 

You: I’m sort of wondering that myself right now ^^;

Yoosung: well, as long as MC’s alive. 

Zen: lolollll

Jaehee: Was there ever a doubt of that? 

You smile. It was always nice to talk to them. You hadn’t for a while, not since everything that had happened. 

You: well, i should probably get ready for the day, lolol

Exiting the messenger app, you checked your emails. Nothing but the usual. You checked your texts. Still nothing of importance. No mention from Seven. 

You supposed while waiting for your clothes to dry, you might as well wash up. You did have to leave eventually, even if you didn’t get to talk to Seven about last night. 

His shower was, of course, incredibly inviting. He had basic soap, nothing too fancy, just some Irish Spring and 2-in-1 shampoo. It would have to do. Besides, it smelled like him. 

You finished up quickly, not wanting to linger, and being sure to wipe down, almost erasing your presence. He didn’t really have any full sized towels, just one for hair and a medium sized one to dry off. You put up your hair to dry, and made do with the small towel. It showed off a lot of leg, but it was modest enough. You just didn’t feel right walking around nude in someone else’s apartment. 

As you opened the door, cutting through the living room to get back to the dryer, the door opened. There was Seven, with two coffees and a bag of breakfast, standing in the doorway. He looked away instinctively, blushing at the cheeks. “I-i got you breakfast. I figured you’d want some. I didn’t think you’d wake up.” 

You smiled, feeling slightly self conscious. “It’s… it’s okay to look. We did kind of… you know…”

“I-i know!” He set down the food and shut the door. “I just wasn’t sure if…”

The dryer rang, signalling that it was done. “I’m going to go change now.” Before exiting the room, you gave him a kiss on his cheek. 

Enveloped in the warmth of your freshly dried clothes, you reentered the living room. Almost as if on cue, as soon as you sat down to enjoy your morning with Seven, opening your mouth to begin to talk about last night, the door knocked. “Seven, I know you’re home. All your cars are in the driveway.” 

All his cars. Cars. You drove here. He had to have seen your car. 

It wasn’t that you were particularly hiding your relationship. It was just a mutual understanding that the both of you didn’t want the rest of the RFA to know yet. It felt like it was too soon. Plus, you felt a bit embarrassed, knowing you’d be likely thought of in a bedroom setting with Luciel. He had much of the same reservations. 

Sighing, you got up. “There’s no choice, I guess.” 

“Are you sure? He could just think I got a new car…” 

“He knows what my car looks like, I’m pretty sure. And it’s definitely not your own tastes.” You pulled your wet hair back into a ponytail, awaiting the reveal. 

Seven opened the door, and Yoosung barged in. “You clearly spent no time hurrying to help me…” His sentence trailed off when he saw you there. You smiled. “Oh, MC. I guess that explains it.” 

“What brings you here, Yoosung?” Seven asks, annoyance almost twinging his voice. 

“I came to check on you, of course. It’s been practically radio silence since MC told us that Marynat guy could come to the memorial. I see she beat me here to check on you.” 

A sigh of relief escaped your lips. Of course. You’d forgotten that that was a possibility. “Of course. He is a member of the RFA, after all. It’s kind of my job to make sure all of you are okay, as well.” You went to sit down, as Yoosung eyed the bag of breakfast. He dug right in, shoving a donut into his mouth. 

 

“You even brought him breakfast!” He said, between mouthfuls. “You really do take care of us.” 

Your stomach sank, watching him eat. You were starving yourself. The breakfast was, of course, for you. You hadn’t even purchased it. Seven grabbed a croissant from the bag, away from Yoosung’s inhalation of food, along with your coffee. You gave a subtle thanking smile, biting into the food eagerly. He must have gone to the cafe you’d met so many times. 

As the three of you talked, Luciel would steal small gestures, brushing your hand with his, watching you talk, touching his foot slightly against yours. 

Finally, Yoosung got up to leave. As he got to the door, he waited, asking, “You coming?” 

You gave a small smile. “I think I’ll stay for a bit more. I’m not nearly altogether yet.”

He smiled, nodding. “Oh, also, MC…” His eyes went towards the almost unkempt kitchen, and your spilled purse that you hadn’t even remembered until this moment. “Wait a second.” 

The two of you both darted your own eyes towards the clear indication. So close. 

“Your hair is wet too. Did you stay here last night?”

“I was helping him with some housekeeping--”

“She thought there was an intruder at her apartment--”

You both stop midway through. Your stories don’t match up. 

“Are you guys… doing it?” 

Your face goes bright red. Seven sputters, “N-not really. It’s not what you think. I-i swear.” 

“We aren’t really… not like, actively… last night I--”

“We really aren’t doing what you think we’re doing. Trust me.” Seven interrupts. “Can you… keep this between us?”

Yoosung sighs. “It’s not even that big of a deal. You guys are dating, fine, whatever. I can tell you guys haven’t even thought about going there yet, I guess.” Both of you subtly shift your eyes away. “You don’t have to hide from us, you know? We’re your friends. But fine. I’ll keep it a secret until you wanna tell everyone.”

“Thank you, so much, Yoosung,” you gasp. “I really appreciate it.” 

He finally shuts the door behind him, and you slump against it. 

“Not, like, actively…” Seven teases, pulling you into his arms and kissing your cheek. 

“Oh, hush,” you say, putting your mouth on his. Everything’s working out.

But as your phone rings silently in the next room, with the caller ID saying “Marynat Industries,” you have this sinking feeling in your chest that it isn’t going to last.


End file.
